Build talk:Team - DoA New Way/Archive 1
Is there a better choice than Preservation... every time I try and use it, it tends to fail epicly. It heals things at full health and is unreliable imo. Also I'm really wanting to fit boon of creation in here somewhere.... Rikk Panda 22:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah and some of the skills would have to be switched around for hero use (i.e. rupture soul + destruction). And would Spiritleech Aura work here? Idk if it effects only your spirits or all spirits within range (the notes of the skill on GWW implies it effects all within earshot). Lastly, you might want to add Anthem of Disruption on the AP support, since it works well with spirits. Rikk Panda 22:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right... Preservation's functionality here is only taking hits from the enemies as it is now and since it isn't buffed with Armor of Unfeeling its pretty useless for that too. Any suggestions? About Boon of Creation im not too sure. It tends to get removed all the time or interrupted on recast. Also Spirit Siphon gives alot more energy which makes casting Spirits that cost 25 energy easier. Destruction could be moved to the SoS but Rupture Soul works quite well with heroes since they always use it when they can hit a non-blinded foe... would have to test for its effectiveness on heroes. I'm gonna replace "Stand your grounds!" on the AP Support with Anthem of Disruption since its obsolete (not stacking with Ward and heroes run around like stupid anyway). Spiritleech Aura only works on your own spirits as far as I know and is only effective for Bloodsong, Vampirism and Wanderlust. Nifleheim 02:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe just a simple elite weapon like Xinrae's or RemedyRikk Panda 09:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Preservation falls inline with the builds name - Spirit Army. Flag the healer away from the fight? it works, instead of casting it under fire. -- ¬ Big McStrongfist 09:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Anet should just buff Preservation lol. Still the spirit has a rather high level which makes it a tough nut to crack for foes and I'm not so sure if just a bit of extra heal has a better effect. Nifleheim 10:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Bringing a SoS healer??? Really bad idea when having another SoS in the team. He will kill his spirits all the time. When replacing the SoS the damage will go down dramatically. Also the team doesn't need that much healing... there already is a healer. Nifleheim 02:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Just a small note: the SoGM rit doesn't need the one point in restoration magic. it looks better if you remove it 09:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Testing Thinking about putting it into the next stage. Any objections? Nifleheim 16:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe add a video or some screenshots of this in action/completion of Areas. Rikk Panda 19:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Good idea. I'll make a few screenshots and a video the next time I have the chance. But if someone else is faster don't hold back and add your stuff :P Nifleheim 05:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Somebody remove the vote, it's still in trial [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Meow 12:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Uh Whenever I look at this page I get the feeling that you just put all possible spirits together that there are just to have em, not because they work well, becuz some of them rly suck...[[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Meow 19:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : You're obviously not getting the point of this build... Nifleheim 19:04, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Can some admin take care of the guys doing undos in an unproductive manner? It's highly annoying and doesn't help improving the build at all. To the guys doing the changes: Read the build AND talk THEN do changes. Nifleheim 19:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :No one's vandalizing your silly little build. 2-3 of the rit bars suck, and you need arcane mimicry on whoever else is specced for Communing. Also your little build here needs a name that reflects its usage. DoA Spirit Army tbh. Do not tell me to read the talk page without remembering to use PvX:NAME. A mistake on your part. -- Big McStrongfist 19:27, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for the pointless insults... So why did you just do an undo instead of changing it into a note like I did? Why are you even active in this wiki... I've looked into your changes... all you do is flame, undo, complain, tell people their build sucks (without even testing it I bet). Do the serious build-devs in this wiki a favor and leave or change your attitude. Nifleheim 19:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::PvX is a site where theorycrafting reigns over the actual testing. I've done DoA dozens of times, enough to know that mashing a bunch of spirits on a bar probably would work to an extent. However. It is a proven fact that if you bring enough damage anywhere in pve, you're likely to be able to clear it (albeit in a slower manner than other builds provide). You say I flame, well, go read my page. I can ban you right now, due to admin discretion, but I don't. Because I'm trying to help. And being hostile like you are over this exceedingly average build isn't making it any easier. -- Big McStrongfist 19:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not trying to be hostile. I'm just trying to explain, that doing undos to attempted improvements of a build instead of clarifying isn't gonna help much. Well at least the build has some attention now xD Nifleheim 19:44, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nifleheim, I recommend that you look over PvX:OWN. The policy of this wiki, and really any wiki in general, is that article (or build) retention is at the mercy of the site's community. There's even a little warning at the bottom of the edit page that tells you what you can expect from your work. All work on PvX will be edited for the benefit of the players/community or removed entirely. That's part of how wiki's work. If you don't like that, I can suggest several places you can go to post your build. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:52, 25 January 2010 ::::::Let's state a few things since your ganging up on me now anyway and refuse to understand: ::::::-The build DOES say that it's designed for Stygian Veil in the top ::::::-Doing undos that don't improve a build are bad ::::::-"silly little build", "2-3 of the rit bars suck", "I can ban you right now", "exceedingly average build", "I can suggest several places you can go to" are sentences that admins just shouldn't use ::::::-I was furious and not hostile ::::::-I added the build to this wiki so that people can help improving it and use it. It was changed alot by others already but since most of them were improvements I didn't undo it. So this is no longer my build... it's from the community. ::::::So either ban me or remove(archive) this part of the talk, so we can forget it and continue working. Nifleheim 20:11, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::::My comment was not meant to be an insult. You only interpreted it to be an insult because you were already so convinced you were the victim. I meant that there are places online where others share builds that don't get edited by the community, such as Guild Wars Guru or Wartower. ::::::::In the future, if you don't want your work changed, then you may consider posting on one of those sites. I should warn you, though, that forums can be a bit harsher than wikis. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:31, 25 January 2010 :::::::::Additionally, Team - Spirit Army is very ambiguous. Most readers see a team and know to look at it by the name that the article has. Not by reading the description. If every build was named as badly as this build is, then we'd be forced to search by category, and in the case of pve forced to use a build based off what users who know what works where. Long story short, your build should be named Stygian Veil Spirit Army, or DoA Spirit Army. Do not argue it, because your reasoning is bad. -- Big McStrongfist 22:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Calm Down Don't worry, the build has a lot of promise. You can find many different places to use it. Don't give up on it. Have you considered using earthbind and combining in Earthquake and dragon stomp on the deep freeze ele? The spirits, and possibly splinter barrage rangers if you were to incorporate them in place of spirit spammers, could mow down enemies without them even getting a chance to advance for 6-8 seconds. If you switch the elite to elemental attunement and use glyph of lesser energy, the energy drain in stygian and any place other than torc'qua isn't as bad. I do have one giant burning question though. How do you go about killing the tendrils? They can attack spirits even if you just wand one of them once. I really have looked all over the web, but I can't find any guides to the dreadspawn maw. Any tips/guides that can be found/posted? Innoruuk 20:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :want to sort it out? make it for either general pve (and take out the veil usage, pasting on talk page) or full doa? - AthrunFeya - 21:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, I've moved your last comments to my talk page, isn't really suitable for buildspace. - AthrunFeya - 21:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Do we have confirmation that the anthems actually affect spirits? Otherwise, that build should be replaced with a dagger perma using EVA, because the anthems would do nothing for the humans as they have no attack skills. Surprisignly, bringing a death necro with malign intervention helps a whole lot against those damn touchers. They get distracted a few extra seconds every time one of them falls, so they get further mowed down. I hate to make another request, but could you make a vid with hypercam or another in-game recorder? Innoruuk 21:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Anthems effect all Allies (not just Party Members) so yes they should effect spirits. Err if you wanted to kill tendrils with spirits, i guess you could let maybe the paragon get the attention of the tendrils (so they attack only him) - not sure how reliable that is. Spirits also have decent range when you put it up on the hill, so you could use that to your advantage. Hmm vid of what? - AthrunFeya - 21:44, January 26, 2010 (UTC) The end-fight of stygian. There isn't one on youtube :( boo... I really wanna see something other than a souped up, 3k hp warrior do it. what a waste of monk power.Innoruuk 21:48, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Why Hexbreaker Aria? Um, spirits can't be hexed, and no one else has an attack skill, so that needs replacing.Innoruuk 01:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Also, why on earth would you use displacement? Every time you block, it causes 50 dmg, so replace it with spirit boon strike and replace spirit siphon with channeled strike. Innoruuk 22:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :the original build creator raged pvx, so change it however you like - AthrunFeya - 00:11, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::As in I could warp this however which way and take credit for the finished product if I wanted? Innoruuk 01:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::yep. if you don't its just going to be abandoned -> abandoned-trash -> trashed - AthrunFeya - 01:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, so, how do I rename this and move to user space? Innoruuk 01:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::What do you want to rename it to? then i'll move it - AthrunFeya - 02:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Athrun I want it, and I call it Stygian Spirit Bombers. Innoruuk 14:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) How do I move it to my userspace? Just tell me how so you don't have to do it every time.Innoruuk 14:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Just go to the build page, hit "Move" above, and type in User:Innoruuk/Team - Stygian Spirit Bombers, which after you need to remove all build tags from it. --''Chaos'' -- 14:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC)